


Putri dan Pangeran

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, err ... or creepypasta?, mystery?, riddle?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. Flash fiction. "Sasuga. Kau pasti tampan," dia mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya sebelum berdiri dan memutar dirinya, "kalau aku bagaimana? Aku pasti cantik, kan? Gaun ini kumodifikasi sendiri lho."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putri dan Pangeran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AU, OOC, typo(s).

"Shougo- _kun_ ~!" Ryouta berseru ceria sembari menghampiri sang terkasih. Wajahnya berubah takjub tatkala penampilan Shougo-nya menjadi lebih tampan dua kali lipat dengan baju pangeran kerajaan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang tipis.

" _Sasuga_. Kau pasti tampan," dia mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya sebelum berdiri dan memutar dirinya, "kalau aku bagaimana? Aku pasti cantik, kan? Gaun ini kumodifikasi sendiri lho."

Shougo tak menjawab. Dia hanya tertidur diam di atas ranjang mereka berdua yang kini diduduki pemuda pirang itu di sisinya.

Jemari milik si mata madu itu menelusuri pelan pahatan yang dirancang sempurna oleh Tuhan. Dengan hati-hati dia raba setiap inci wajah kekasihnya penuh cinta. Bibirnya bahkan tak berhenti tersenyum.

" _Ne_ , Shougo- _kun_. Aku cantik, kan?"

"..."

"Aa, pasti karena aku lebih cantik dibandingkan para gadis yang mendekatimu kau memilihku, kan, Shougo- _kun_?"

Ryouta mengubah posisinya. Dia menyingkap gaun putri berwarna biru terangnya sedikit agar kakinya bisa naik dengan bebas ke atas kasur sebelum akhirnya menduduki perut pemuda tercintanya. Si pirang menyatukan dahi mereka, mengecup lembut bibir yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya dia cecap meski bau nikotin itu telah hilang dan digantikan dengan bau yang lain.

"Kau masih merokok padahal aku saja berhenti merokok karena kau yang memintanya, bagaimana sih?" tangannya meraba lembut dada yang terbalut oleh setelah kemeja dan jas.

"Shougo- _kun_ , kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?" netranya melirik pemantik api dan rokok di atas nakas. Dengan seringai yang terlukis, dia mengambil rokok tersebut dan dinyalakannya dengan pemantik milik kekasihnya.

Posisinya berubah menjadi berbaring di samping Haizaki Shougo; rokok di tangannya dilempar menuju genangan air yang tersebar di setiap sudut kamar mereka.

"Dan kau pasti tahu kalau kita berdua sama-sama tidak suka kesepian, kan?" Keringat sebesar biji jagung diabaikannya—tak peduli pada suhu kamar yang mendadak naik secara tiba-tiba.

Kise Ryouta lebih memilih untuk mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya. Mengecup pelan dahi orang yang paling dikasihinya itu.

**Owari**


End file.
